Los Juegos del Hambre Mágicos Divergentes
by Alejo7
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las 5 facciones de la ciudad de Chicago aprenden a usar magia? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando cada facción tenga que enviar a dos tributos a la Arena a competir en Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Qué facción ganará?


**Los Juegos del Hambre Mágicos Divergentes**

**¿Qué pasa cuando las 5 facciones de la ciudad de Chicago aprenden a usar magia? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando cada facción tenga que enviar a dos tributos a la Arena a competir en Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Qué facción ganará?**

**Personajes:**

Anna y Robert, tributos de Osadía.

Natalhy y Andrés, tributos de Abnegación.

Camille y David, tributos de Verdad.

Sophia y Gabriel, tributos de Sabiduría.

Victoria y Matthew, tributos de Concordia.

**Contexto:**

Durante varias cientos de años, la ciudad de Chicago ha estado aislada del resto de la humanidad, de manera que las nuevas generaciones no conocen la existencia del mundo exterior.

Sin posibilidad (ni deseos) de salir de las enormes cercas que delimitan la ciudad, sus habitantes, todos ellos magos y brujas, al cumplir los 15 años de edad, son obligados a elegir una facción que marcará quiénes serán durante el resto de su vida. La elección de una facción es obligatoria, y abrazar sus principios e ideales es indispensable. Si alguien incumplía los requisitos necesarios para pertenecer a la facción que eligió, en el mejor de los casos se le requisaba su varita, se le prohibía usar magia el resto de su vida y era enviado a una zona desierta en la ciudad, obligado a vivir de las sobras y limosna que los demás ciudadanos deseen entregarle. En el peor de los casos, el castigo a no identificarse con una facción en especial o cumplir con sus preceptos, era la muerte.

Los magos y brujas que creen que la valentía es lo más importante, siendo la cobardía el origen de los males en las personas, y que la magia debe ser usada con fuerza y vigor, eligen Osadía.

Aquellos que creen que tanto la magia como ellos mismos deben ponerse al servicio de los demás, sin buscar riqueza ni enaltecer su ego en las acciones que realizan, pues toda la vida debe ser una secuencia de acciones desinteresadas hacia los demás, se encaminan a Abnegación.

Quienes piensan que la magia es un instrumento de la verdad, y que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puede ser usada para mentir u ocultar la realidad, abrazan la facción Verdad.

Los jóvenes que creen que la magia es conocimiento, y que con ella se puede expandir el saber hasta límites insospechados, dando lugar a avances mágicos desconocidos hasta el momento, eligen Sabiduría.

Y aquellos magos y brujas que piensan firmemente que la magia es un instrumento de paz, y que ella ayudará a las personas a vivir en armonía, evitando los conflictos de la forma más pacífica posible, eligen Concordia.

Sin embargo, estas cinco facciones, a pesar de sus principios nobles y puros, han sido objeto de muchas corrupciones durante los años recientes. Cada facción, a su manera y con disimulo, ha tratado de demostrar ser superior a las demás para, finalmente, hacerse con el poder de la ciudad, que es gobernada por un grupo de cinco personas que toman las decisiones en conjunto. Cada uno de ellos representa a una de las facciones existentes en la ciudad.

Para evitar esto, para distraer a los habitantes de la decadente ciudad y para que los líderes de las facciones centren su atención lejos de sus intentos de hacerse con el poder absoluto, se decidió crear Los Juegos del Hambre, un evento anual donde cada facción envía a un chico y una chica de entre 15 y 20 años de edad a una Arena construida en el centro de la ciudad, bajo la vista expectante de todos sus ciudadanos. Una vez ahí, los chicos deberán usar sus conocimientos mágicos para derrotar a los otros competidores y ser los únicos en quedar vivos. Solo así podrán regresar a sus hogares, en medio de la gloria que reciben tanto ellos como la facción que representan.

El problema sucede cuando los chicos, una vez en la Arena, deben elegir entre dos opciones:

¿Hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir? ¿O anteponer los principios de su facción por encima de todo?

Un dilema donde la naturaleza humana choca con la razón y el sentimiento.

**Capítulo 1: Las Facciones.**

El centro de Chicago no era muy grande, pero con cada edición de los Juegos del Hambre parecía ampliarse más y más, aunque su tamaño real seguía siendo el mismo. Estaba constituido por una plaza circular, en cuyo centro se hallaba una pileta con cinco fuentes de agua distinta, separas entre sí por varios metros, que disparaban el líquido hacia arriba antes de caer de vuelta.

En cada una de las fuentes podía verse el tallado en piedra de una llama, una balanza, unas manos, un ojo y un árbol. Cada símbolo representaba a una facción. Al igual que las cinco distintas fuentes de agua de la plaza lanzaban el líquido hacia arriba para que se mezclaran en el aire y cayeran como un solo elemento de vuelta a la pileta, las facciones debían entregar a sus individuos a la ciudad para que, en conjunto, hicieran una sociedad perfecta.

Alrededor de la plaza, se hallaban cinco edificios, los más importantes de toda la ciudad. Cada uno de estos cumplía el rol de ser el Cuartel General de una facción. Aunque "Cuartel General" era el nombre que le daban por inercia, simplemente se usaban como centros administrativos.

Cada Cuartel General demostraba, tanto en su exterior como en su interior, los principios de cada facción. El edificio que pertenecía a Abnegación tenía tres pisos, estaba pintado de un gris claro y apenas tenía ventanas que daban hacia la plaza. Una puerta doble de madera daba la bienvenida a los ciudadanos que deseaban entrar. En sí, el edificio era una copia casi idéntica de los ciudadanos que habían elegido vivir en la facción de Abnegación. Cualquier ciudadano de Chicago, sin importar la facción, podía entrar a este reciento.

El Cuartel General de Verdad tenía las paredes exteriores hechas completamente de vidrio transparente. Los transeúntes podían tranquilamente ver a quienes se encontraban en los cuatro pisos del edificio. Y es que para la facción Verdad no debía existir nada oculto, y eso se reflejaba también en su edificio insignia. Al igual que con el Cuartel General de Abnegación, cualquier mago o bruja podía entrar en ella.

Entre estas dos construcciones se hallaba una pequeña casa de dos pisos, pintada completamente de negro, con detalles naranjas claros, como si sus habitantes viviesen en un Halloween eterno. Este era el Cuartel General de Osadía, donde, según decía la leyenda que circulaba tanto entre jóvenes y adultos, la mayor parte de sus habitaciones se hallaban bajo tierra. Pero muy poca gente sabría decir si esto era cierto, pues su acceso estaba restringido a casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Solo unos pocos representantes de la facción Osadía podían entrar en esta misteriosa construcción.

El edificio Concordia, pintado de un blanco reluciente, tenía seis pisos de alto. Varias ventanas daban hacia la plaza, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo abiertas. Un ligero olor a incienso podía percibirse cuando uno caminaba enfrente del edificio. Las blancas puertas de madera estaban siempre abiertas para cualquiera que desee entrar.

Finalmente el Cuartel General de Sabiduría tenía diez pisos de alto, y pintado de un azul intenso era el que más resaltaba a primera vista. En este, la facción tenía sus salas de experimentos, donde solamente los habitantes que pertenecían a la facción Sabiduría podían ingresar. Aquí se llevaban a cabo los desarrollos mágicos, tanto de nuevos hechizos, pociones y artefactos mágicos que luego serían entregados a la sociedad para mejorar las vidas de todos los habitantes de Chicago.

Y es en medio de estos cinco edificios, en medio de la plaza circular con su pileta, donde ocurre nuestra historia.

En esta plaza se montó mágicamente una tarima, como en años anteriores, sobre la cual estaban los cinco representantes de las facciones. Estos cinco hombres, que gobernaban la ciudad, estaban vestidos con los colores insignia de sus facciones: negro para el hombre alto y joven de Osadía, gris para el encorvado anciano de Abnegación, azul para el adulto de Sabiduría que tenía unos ojos curiosos tras sus lentes, blanco para el señor gordo y alegre de Concordia, y verde para el hombre bajito y silencioso de Verdad.

Junto a ellos se hallaba un cáliz gigante, que estaba humeando, lanzando chispas rosadas al aire desde el fuego que ardía en su interior. Este cáliz fue diseñado por los magos de la facción Sabiduría especialmente para los Juegos del Hambre. En ella se colocaban obligatoriamente los nombres de todos aquellos jóvenes entre los 15 y 20 años en edad de competir. Durante una semana antes de la elección de los tributos, el cáliz se colocaba en medio de la plaza, para que aquellos que deseen colocar más veces su nombre para tener más oportunidades de ser elegidos pudieran hacerlo.

Y es que el cáliz había sido elaborado de tal manera que descartaba los nombres de aquellos que no cumplían los requerimientos de edad. De igual manera, al elegir a un tributo, daba más probabilidades de ser elegido a aquellos que deseaban voluntariamente participar y habían colocado varias veces su nombre dentro del mismo. Y para evitar fraudes, un hechizo de reconocimiento había sido colocado dentro del cáliz, de manera que no se pudieran colocar más veces el nombre de una persona que no fuera uno mismo. Esto se pensó para evitar que gente de otras facciones colocara varias veces el nombre de un competidor débil para que fuera elegido. Evidentemente, los Sabiduría habían pensado en todo.

En esta oportunidad, el cáliz ardía tranquilamente, revolviendo en su fuego los cientos de papeles con los nombres de los jóvenes que tenían posibilidades de competir. De todos estos papeles, el cáliz elegiría un chico y una chica por facción, para luego destruir los papeles que no fueron seleccionados. Luego se apagaría hasta la próxima edición de Los Juegos del Hambre.

La tarima donde estaban los cinco representantes de las facciones con el cáliz estaba rodeada por cientos de representantes de Osadía. Todos ellos alegres, llenos de vitalidad, hablándose entre sí a gritos, saltando de un lado a otro, y vestidos completamente de negro. De vez en cuando se podía ver cómo se lanzaban hechizos de manera amistosa entre ellos. Era el verdadero espíritu de Osadía representado en todos ellos. Los Osadía se dedicaban a cuidar los límites cercados de la ciudad, tanto para evitar que la gente salga (cosa que nunca intentaban hacer) o para evitar que lo que sea que este afuera de la cerca entre (algo que nunca había pasado hasta ahora). La forma de ser tan alocada de los Osadía hacía que las demás facciones tengan mucho cuidado a la hora de relacionarse con ellos.

Un poco más lejos de la tarima se hallaban los representantes de Sabiduría. Todos ellos vestidos con túnicas azules y usaban anteojos. Veían con curiosidad a la tarima y a los Osadía que se hallaban frente a ellos. Algunos de los Sabiduría tenían libros entre sus manos, y los hojeaban con avidez. Cuando deseaban comentar algo con sus compañeros, lo hacían en voz baja y tapándose la boca con la mano, de manera que nadie adivine los secretos que compartían. La sabiduría era algo que no debía estar al alcance de todos, aunque muchos de los avances mágicos eran para el bienestar de todos los habitantes de Chicago. Los Sabiduría eran soberbios a la hora de mantener conversaciones con los demás habitantes de la ciudad, a quienes consideraban menos inteligentes. Esto hacía que sean mal vistos por las demás facciones. Sin embargo, se sabía que, gracias a Sabiduría tenían muchos de los inventos que ahora hacían la vida más fácil en la ciudad (como el hechizo que inventaron para convertir los desechos de la cocina en papel higiénico), de manera que no se los podía odiar completamente por su forma de comportarse. De igual manera, la educación y la salud estaban a cargo de expertos Sabidurías.

Recorriendo la plaza, en grupos pequeños, se hallaban los Concordia. Vestidos con túnicas impecablemente blancas, caminaban ya sea abrazados o cogidos de la mano, cantando, dando pequeños saltos o riéndose de alguna broma, así andaban los Concordia. Saludaban de manera amistosa con todos aquellos que se crucen en su camino, aunque ni siquiera los conozcan. Así se comportaban los verdaderos Concordia. Eran muy queridos por todas las facciones, tanto por su alegre forma de ser, como por el hecho de que esta era la facción encargada de sembrar y cosechar los diversos alimentos que consumían los habitantes de Chicago.

Al borde mismo de la plaza se hallaban los Abnegación, todos ellos con túnicas grises. Eran un grupo enorme de personas silenciosas, que tenían la vista fija en la tarima. No hablaban entre sí, no corrían, no saltaban. El único movimiento que realizaban era retirarse para dejar pasar a algún Osadía, Sabiduría o Concordia que quería atravesar la barrera humana de Abnegación para dirigirse al centro de la plaza. Ese era el espíritu de los Abnegación: silenciosos, tranquilos, sin llamar la atención, y siempre ayudando a quien lo necesite sin esperar nada a cambio. El resto de facciones tenia cierto cariño hacia los Abnegación, especialmente por el pensamiento desinteresado de estos últimos hacía todas las acciones que realizaban día tras día.

Finalmente los representantes de Verdad se hallaban, al igual que los Concordia, caminando por la plaza en grupos pequeños, luciendo sus túnicas verde claro. Pero una gran cantidad de habitantes de la facción Verdad se hallaban dentro del Cuartel General de su facción, mirando a la plaza desde sus paredes de cristal. Y es que entre los habitantes de Verdad estaba completamente prohibida la mentira, en cualquiera de sus formas. Es por esto que sus representantes siempre decían lo que pensaban, por más grosero que fuera lo que tenían que decir. Y es por esto que los demás ciudadanos tendían a evitar a los Verdad, para no escuchar las crudas verdades que estos decían.

Una vez que parecía que toda la ciudad, que apenas contaba con algunos cientos de habitantes, estaba reunida en la plaza, el líder de la facción Abnegación dio un paso hacia adelante, sacó su varita y mientras apuntaba hacia su propia garganta susurró:

-_Sonorus-_

La voz del hombre anciano se amplificó mágicamente, y empezó a hablar, mientras su voz resonaba por toda la plaza y sus alrededores.

-¡Conciudadanos!- Todos los habitantes de Chicago se callaron inmediatamente para escuchar las palabras del hombre. –Estamos a pocos momentos de que el cáliz revele quiénes serán los tributos para los onceavos Juegos del Hambre- un griterío formado por los Osadía cerca de la tarima hicieron que el líder Abnegación se callara. Como los festejos no paraban, el joven líder Osadía alzó su varita y lanzó varias chispas rojas al aire, que sonaban como cañonazos al salir de su varita. Todos volvieron a hacer silencio.

-Gracias. Déjenme recordarles brevemente las reglas de la competición. La Arena donde lucharán será mágicamente construida en este mismo sitio. Como saben, la magia permitirá que todos podamos observar desde esta plaza lo que realizan los tributos elegidos. El diseño de la Arena será confidencial hasta el momento del Inicio de los Juegos. Los Tributos elegidos irán a la Arena mediante trasladores, y desde el instante en el que lleguen, podrán empezar a competir. Todo, absolutamente todo está permitido en la Arena. Cualquier hechizo está permitido, incluso la magia negra y…- el anciano respiró profundamente antes de continuar –y las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Solamente está prohibido cualquier intento de fuga desde la Arena.

El hombre carraspeó fuertemente antes de continuar:

-Los Tributos serán colocados en la Arena de tal manera que la distancia entre todos ellos y el centro de la Arena, donde se encuentra la Cornucupla llena de alimentos y agua, sea la misma. Del mismo modo, la ubicación de los Tributos será tal que dos tributos de la misma facción estén lo más alejado posible los unos de otros, de manera que se dificulte, por lo menos al inicio, que se junten entre sí. Y por último, solamente una facción puede ser vencedora, no importa si quedan en pie ambos Tributos o solamente uno, cuando solo quede una facción en pie, el o los Tributos supervivientes se convierten en los ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre, y se convertirán en líderes dentro de su facción, con todos los beneficios que ello implica. No me queda más que desearles unos felices Juegos del Hambre, y suerte a todos.-

Nuevamente toda la plaza estalló en gritos de alegría, aplausos y cánticos. Solamente los Abnegación se mostraban tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado en esos últimos minutos. Los Osadía eran los más alegres de todos, donde los jóvenes se mostraban ansiosos de ser seleccionados por el cáliz para representar a Osadía en los Juegos. Los Sabiduría estaban contentos, se veían sonrisas en sus caras. Los Verdad se mostraban indiferentes, y de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus comentarios cargados de realidad por encima del griterío de la plaza, a veces aprobando los Juegos, otras rechazándolos. Solamente los Concordia parecían demostrar su disgusto con los Juegos abiertamente, pues su filosofía pacífica les aconsejaba buscar soluciones pacíficas a los conflictos.

En ese instante, las llamas dentro del cáliz se tornaron de un color azul intenso. Esta vez fue el líder de Osadía el que dio un paso al frente, y tras amplificar mágicamente su voz, dijo:

-Estamos a pocos segundos de conocer a los Tributos de este año.- El cáliz hizo un sonido similar a un cañonazo, lo que hizo sonreír al líder de Osadía, que añadió:

-Ahora, declaro inaugurados los onceavos Juegos del Hambre.-

Toda la plaza estalló en gritos de alegría. Incluso algunos Concordia y Abnegación muy atrevidos sonrieron con timidez.


End file.
